A Story Starring YOU Might
by popgum99
Summary: A form where hopefully some authors are interested. For 'When Two Worlds Collide', might be sequel for TMBU. Sort of AU Story. Please read if interested. WARNING: Long. T in case.
1. AUTHOR FORM

A Story Starring YOU

**So hi guys! Popgum here. When Two Worlds Collide… is meant to be a sequel for my other story, Those Moments Between Us. Here's the Summary:**

**The two damaged, weak planets, Neopia and Earth join forces to defeat an evil powerful ruler. Sort of AU.**

**I blocked out the villain's name and replaced it with 'evil powerful ruler' because if I said the name, it'll spoil everything. :D You: *groan***

**Why am I doing this earlier? So later on, when TMBU finishes, I don't have to wait for a long time.**

**I promise you, this story will be different, because When Two Worlds Collide… stars YOU.**

**Yes YOU, author, YOU. Well, sort of.**

**Yep, you get to star in the story (along with other authors, who hopefully, are interested in it), and if I want to, I could request you to write a chapter for the story itself. *grin***

**Note: This'll only work if you're an author, but don't worry if you're an anonymous person, you can still help out! Next chapter I'll explain more.**

**So I'll give you all the instructions to how to join in:**

_Step 1. _Choose an Olympian God/Minor God (NO Primordial Deities Allowed, NO Titans/Spirits/Giants either) to 'Honour'

Why? Because if you honour them, you'll get powers belonging to their land thingy. :D

**IMPORTANT BITS**

Thee god/goddess _**has **_to match your personality (that I have put down below, but those are just my opinions). _**Has to.**_

Or it could be that their symbols or ruling of is similar to you. And everybody can't honour Zeus/Poseidon/Hades just because they're damn powerful.

When you choose a god/goddess to honour, you CAN get ONE of their physical features (though the physical features aren't really accorded to the ancient scripts, they're just what I imagine, and for the Aphrodite part, the colours have to be REAL, grey is fine for the eyes, but purple… I'd like it if you choose another one).

You get to choose a MAIN God, and a SIDE God. The Side God Powers are weaker than the Main God ones.

Oh yeah, and you could choose up to two (I'm an Athena/Apollo) For the Natural Abilities part, you don't HAVE to have them. So here is the selection:

oOo

**Zeus- **God of the Sky, Lightning, Wind, Thunder, Law, Order and Justice. King of Olympus. Symbols include the thunderbolt, eagle, bull and oak. Full of energy, like a ball of lightning. Good leader. Intelligent. Confident. Brave. Easily Distracted. Powers: Aerokinesis, Electrokinesis and Flying. Natural Abilities: Law, Charming and Sweet-Talking and the Like, Throwing. Hair Colour: Black. Eye Colour: Electric Blue. Skin Colour: Fair.

**Hera: **Goddess of Women, Birth and Marriage. Wife of Zeus, Queen of Olympus. Symbols include the cow, peacock, diadem and pomegranates (in some accounts). Gentle, a bit like a motherly figure, but easily jealous and vengeful. A bit vengeful. Powers: Communication with cows and peacocks. Natural Abilities: Good at abilities a good mother does (e.g. cooking, cleaning). Hair Colour: Black. Eye Colour: Warm Brown, like Amber. Skin Colour: Olive.

**Poseidon: **God of the Sea, Earthquakes and Horses. Husband of Amphitrite. Symbols include the trident, Fishes, Dolphins, equestrian animals and bulls. Relaxed, but can be easily angered (a bit like a smooth ocean, but can be angered by some earthquake). Gentle, calm. Determined. Powers: Hydrokinesis, Geokinesis (for the earthquake bit), communication with horses. Natural Skill: Great at Horseriding, Aquatic Abilities. Hair Colour: Black. Eye Colour: Green-Blue. Skin Colour: Nice 'n' Tanned

**Hades: **King of the Underworld, God of the Dead and Riches. Husband of Persephone. Symbols include Cerberus (the three-headed dog), Helm of Darkness, Cypress, Daffodils and the Keys of Hades. Calm, silent, logical. Intelligent, determined. Powers: Geokinesis, Umbrakinesis (power over darkness), Dark Pyrokinesis (control over the River Phlegethon in the Underworld, the River of Fire). Natural Skill/s: Excellent at Treasury, a bit of good skill at mathematics. Hair Colour: Black. Eye Colour: A very, very dark brown that sort of looks black. Skin Colour: Very, very pale.

**Demeter: **Goddess of the Harvest, Grains, Agriculture, Earth, Nature, the Seasons, and Forests. Symbols include the Lion, Poppy, Torch, Pig, Cornucopia and Sheaves of Wheat. Caring, Loving, Devoted. Overprotective, determined. Powers: Chlorokinesis, Geokinesis, Communication with Lions. Natural Abilities: Great Gardening Skills. Hair Colour: Blonde. Eye Colour: Green. Skin Colour: Fair.

**Hephaestus: **Master Blacksmith and Craftsman of Olympus, God of Technology, Blacksmiths, Craftsmen, Artisans, Sculptors, Metals, Metallurgy, Fire, the Forge and Volcanoes. Symbols include the Hammer, Anvil, Axe, Donkey, Tongs and/or Quail. Misunderstood, Crafty, Intelligent. Fear of Heights (Hera threw him off Mount Olympus). A bit gullible. Vengeful. Determined. Powers: Pyrokinesis, Geothermokinesis, Technopathy. Natural Abilities: Wicked Skills with LEGO, Repairing, Machinery. Hair Colour: Black. Eye Colour: Brown. Skin Colour: Tan.

**Aphrodite: **Goddess of Love, Beauty, Pleasure, Procreation and Desire. Symbols include the Dolphin, Rose, Scallop Shell, Myrtle, Dove, Sparrow, Girdle, Mirror and Swan. A bit of good looks. Inner beauty and outer beauty (but you can use other terms for beauty). Matchmaker. Easily offended. Good Hygiene Skills. Powers: Hypnotising, Empathy, Shapeshifting (After all, they say that when you look at Aphrodite she turns into what you think is real beauty). Natural Abilities: Fashion, Make-Up, Psychology. Eye Colour: (Whatever REAL colour you think as the prettiest) Hair Colour: (Whatever colour YTATP) Skin Colour: (Whatever Colour YTATP)

**Ares: **God of War, Violence and Bloodshed. Symbols include the Boar, Serpent, Dog, Vulture, Helmet, Chariot, Spear and Shield. Merciless. Holding grudges. Adventurous. Courageous. Determined. Easily offended. Easily distracted. Hardworking. Powers: Enhanced strength, ability to use any weapon quite well, Communication with vultures, boars and serpents. Hair Colour: Black. Eye Colour: Brown. Skin Colour: Tan.

**Athena: **Virgin Goddess of Wisdom, Knowledge, Intelligence, Courage, Inspirations, Civilization, Handicrafts, Law and Justice, Just Warfare, Architecture, Mathematics, Strength, Strategy, the Arts, Craft, Skill, Defence and Strategic Warfare. Symbols include Owls (Glaucus), Olive Trees, Snakes, Aegis (the shield), Armour, Helmets, Spears and Gorgon Heads. Patron of Athens. Pretty intelligent, Logical. Book-Smart. Easily offended. Defensive. Aloof (sometimes). Mature. Natural Abilities: Good weaving skills, Planning and Organising (*ahem* Tomos v.E *ahem*), Debating. Hair Colour: Black. Eye Colour: Grey. Skin Colour: Olive.

**Hermes: **Messenger of the Gods. God of Commerce, Language, Speech, Metaphors, Prudence, Circumspection, Intrigues and Covert Reasons, Fraud and Perjury, Wit and Ambiguity, Thieves, Travelers, Sports, Athletes and Border Crossing. Guide to the Underworld. Symbols include the rooster, stork, tortoise, his purse/pouch, winged sandals, winged cap and the Caduceus. Witty, Cunning. Alert. Energetic. Humourous. Confident. Gamer. Risk-Taker. Robber (sorta). Trickster. Crafty. Excellent Executer. Powers: Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Agility, Ability to understand any language. Natural Abilities: Speaking foreign languages, Running, Street Performing. Hair Colour: Brown. Eye Colour: Blue. Skin Colour: Lightly, lightly, LIGHTLY tanned. (Hanso much?)

**Artemis: **Virgin Goddess of the Moon, the Hunt, Virginity, Childbirth, Archery, Wilderness, Young Girls and All Animals. Symbols include the moon, deer, hound, she-bear, snake, cypress tree, stags, hunting dog and bow and arrow. Easily annoyed (she has a twin brother). Calm, silent. Intelligent. Brave. Loyal. Graceful. Confident. Serene (most times). Wise. Humble. Devoted, determined. Vengeful. Easily angry. Easily offended. Merciless. Good leader. Sympathetic (sometimes). Powers: Geokinesis (Instead you use Moonrock, though, you have to be really powerful to master this one), Lunarkinesis, Lunar Affinity. Natural Abilities: Hunting, Archery, Survival Skills. Hair Colour: Black. Eye Colour: Blue. Skin Colour: Fair.

**Apollo: **God of the Sun, Light, Healing, Plague, Knowledge, Music, Art, Poetry, Truth and Prophecy and Archery. Symbols include the Lyre, Laurel Wreath, Python, Raven, the Sun, Bow and Arrows, Dolphin, Swan, Wolf and Mouse. Energetic, Optimistic. Adventurous, Courageous. A bit cocky. Fun-Loving. Confident. Wild, crazy. Powers: Photokinesis, Healing, Mild Prophetic Magic. Natural Abilities: Good Art Skills, Medical Knowledge, Archery. Hair Colour: Blonde. Eye Colour: Blue. Skin Colour: Lightly, lightly, LIGHTLY tanned.

**Dionysus: **God of the Grape Harvest, Winemaking and Wine, Celebrations, of Ritual Madness and Ecstasy. Patron God of the Art and Theatre. Symbols include the Grapevine, Ivy, Cup, Tiger, Panther, Leopard, Dolphin and Goat. Great Actor/Actress. Crazy. Random. Party-Lover, Life of the Party. Adventurous. Fun-Loving. Chivalrous. Confident (can get overconfident). Optimistic. Easily distracted. Passionate, devoted, determined (to make the best party ever). Cheerful. Fights for Freedom. Easy-Going. Relaxed. Powers: Hypnotizing, Chlorokinesis, Insanity Manipulation. Natural Skills: Performing Arts, Socializing, Organising (Parties) Hair Colour: Very, very black that it looks purple. Eye Colour: Purple. Skin Colour: Olive.

**Eirene: **Goddess of Peace. Symbols include the Cornucopia, Sceptre, Torch or Rhyton. Peaceful, Serene. Calm, Innocent. Graceful. Kind-Hearted. Sensitive, shy, timid. Pacifist, Vegetarian (optional). Natural Skills: Making Friends, Sorting out Situations, Healing. Powers: Hypnotizing, Healing. Hair Colour: Blonde. Eye Colour: Blue. Skin Colour: Fair

**Hebe: **Goddess of Eternal Youth. Cupbearer of the Gods. Symbol is the Cup. Childish, Innocent. Immature. Adventurous, Lives Life to the Fullest. Optimistic. Panicky. Energetic. Natural Skills: Building (LEGO), Endurance Sports, Making Friends. Powers: Immortality (against of old age, and sickness, but can die at war), Can Make People Younger, Limited Control of Liquids (Hebe. Cupbearer.) Hair Color: Bright Red. Eye Colour: Electric Blue. Skin Colour: Fair, with freckles across the nosebridge.

**Hypnos:** God of Sleep. Symbol is Poppy. Lazy, Unmotivated. Relaxed, Easy-Going. Chillaxer. Optimistic. Natural Skills: Sleeping, Massaging, Executing Relaxation Methods. Powers: Can Make Anyone Fall Into A Deep Sleep, Can Restore/Drain Life Energy From Anyone, Can Hypnotize People. Hair Colour: Chestnut Brown. Eye Colour: Grey. Skin Colour: Pale. Very Pale.

**Nemesis: **Goddess of Revenge, Balance, Righteous Indignation and Retribution. Ruthless. Unforgiving. Likes power. Easily Offended and Angry. Determined. Good memory. Natural Skills: Pranking (or sending Payback), Debating, Executing Plans. Powers: Cursing, Turn Rage into Energy, Limited Use of Magic for carrying out Revenge. Hair Colour: Black. Eye Colour: Very, very dark Brown. Skin Colour: Pale, quite pale.

**Nike: **Goddess of Victory. Hard-Working. Always Trying, Never Gives Up. Determined. Easily angered, seems to take most things as a challenge. Rubs things in ("IN YOUR FACE!"). Natural Skill: Competing and Completing Events/Challenges (*ahem* Winning *ahem*). Powers: Increasing/Decreasing Chances of People Winning, Cursing Enemies, Enhancing People's and their own abilities (*ahem* For them to win *ahem*). Hair Colour: Honey Blonde. Eye Colour: Grey. Skin Colour: Lightly, lightly, LIGHTLY tanned.

**Morpheus: **God of Dreams. Daydreamer. Creative, Imaginative. Tries Hard. Faithful. Relaxed. Easy-Going. Natural Skills: Art, Lucid Dreaming. Powers: Lucid Dreaming, Sending Messages in Dreams (can walk into dreams), Hypnotizing. Hair Colour: Black. Eye Colour: Grey. Skin Colour: Pale. Very Pale.

**Tyche: **Goddess of Luck, Fortune, Chance, Providence and Fate. Risk-Taker. Lives Life To the Fullest. Logical, Intelligent, Intellectual. Natural Skills: Gambling, Chance/Luck Games (and they're pretty good at Poker too), Board Games. Powers: Increasing/Decreasing Luck/Chance of a Person, Sense if someone's lying/bluffing (handy in Poker *wink*), mild Prophetic Ability. Hair Colour: Brown. Eye Colour: Amber. Skin Colour: Tan.

**Hecate: **Goddess of Magic, Witchcraft, the Night, Moon, Crossroads, Gates, Other ways of entry, Passages, Ghosts and Necromancy. Symbols include a pair of Torches, Dogs and Keys. Quiet, brave. Sensible. Intelligent. Observant. Vengeful. Natural Skills: Magic (like the illusion one), Lockpicking, Fortune Telling. Powers: Magic, Healing. Hair Colour: Black. Eye Colour: Green. Skin Colour: Fair.

**Khione: **Goddess of Snow. Cold, aloof. Hard-Working. Selfish. Intelligent, intellectual. Complainy. Pedantic. Natural Skills: Art, Winter Sports, Weather Forecasting. Powers: Snow Manipulation, Cryokinesis, Thermokinesis (only for freezing though). Hair Colour: Blonde. Eye Colour: Light blue. Skin Colour: Pale.

**Iris: **Goddess of the Rainbow and Messenger of the Gods. Cheerful. Optimistic. Lives life to the fullest. Daydreamer. Imaginative. Quick on your feet. Warm, welcoming. Kind. Hair Colour: Bright red. Eye Colour: Green. Skin Colour: Tanned.

**Hestia: **Virgin Goddess of the Hearth. Symbols include the Hearth and its fire. Kind-hearted, warm, welcoming. Gentle. Peaceful. Loyal. Willing. Forgiving. Humble, modest. Hair Colour: Auburn (As most of you know, Auburn is like Brynn's hair colour). Eye Colour: Amber. Skin Colour: Olive.

oOo

So we all got that covered. Now in the forms at the end of the page, there will be three slots for Honours. The first one you put your preferred pair, then the second one your back-up pair, then the third one you put your other back-up pair. Why? Because I can't have too many Honourers of this God/Goddess, or too little Honourers of this God/Goddess. o^-^o

_Step 2. _Choose a Weapon

Yes! Choose a weapon! For the form, you get to choose a main weapon, but you at LEAST need to have ONE side weapon. The Steed thing is explained below. Here are some weapon suggestions:

Knuckle Dusters  
Sword  
Dagger  
Twin Swords  
Short Sword  
Fighting Fans  
Knife/Knives  
Pick  
Pickaxe  
Axe  
Club  
Blunt Staff  
Spear  
Halberd  
Javelin  
Throwing Axe  
Longbow  
Recurve Bow  
Reflex/Short Bow  
Crossbow  
Fukiya (Blowdart)  
Sling/Slingshot  
Pistol  
Rifle  
Machine Gun  
Bullwhip  
Cat O' Nine Tails  
Lasso  
Nunchaku  
Flail  
Mace  
Shield

_Step 3. _Fill in the Form!

For 'name' don't put it like popgum99, put it like Popgum Nine. Or you could put in a surname, like Whateva Kaeria. Other examples: Amethyst le Faye, Echo S. Inmyhead. If you've changed a physical attribute with a godly one, put in (changed) after it, for the other ones, put in your cyber-self's physical attributes. If you share an account (like Kyanite Archer), you could put in a profile for each of you in one review, or go anonymous and submit the other one. For 'Hails From', you choose a Neopian Land.

Name:  
Hails From:  
Gender: (because some usernames can be unisexual)  
Height: (Short, Average or Tall.)  
Weight: (Chubby, Average or Thin)  
FFNet Birthday: (day you made your account)  
Eye Colour:  
Hair Colour:  
Skin Colour:  
Scars/Piercings/Tattoos of any sort?: (counting earrings)  
Good Personality Traits:  
Personality Flaws:  
Strange Habits: (if you do have some)  
Fears:

Preferred God/Gods to Honour:  
Back-Up God/Gods:  
Back-Up God/Gods:

Main Weapon:  
Side Weapon:  
Side Weapon: (optional)  
Side Weapon: (optional)  
Defending Weapon:  
Steed/Traveling Aider: (what helps you transport)  
Healing Item: (special object that heals minor injuries)  
Strengths: (Four is a good amount)  
Weaknesses:  
Fighting Tactic:

**Thank you! Thank you! :D If you want your pets/OC's to enter, next chapter will be the forms for those. Mind you, I can't have too much pets. I really hope people are interested in this! :D **


	2. PETS & OCs FORM

**Long time no see. :D BELOW IS PART TWO!**

**TTFN!**

http: /yumiko 12345. deviantart. com/ art/ OC- Template- NARUTO- 9695 1558

PART 2 OF FORMS

I'm actually surprised and glad that many people are interested in this! :D Now you've submitted in your MAIN profile, complete the Skills Form (this is based off a profile on deviantART. The link is above, enter without spaces) below. There is a guide here which you can use (by that I mean HAVE TO) for the form:

1-5: Debilitated  
6-8: Below Average  
9-10: Average  
11-13: Above Average  
14-16: Talented  
17-18: Athena, Hercules, Hanso, Usain Bolt/Hermes, Katniss, Mana Manipulator, Big Diamond, Dionysus, Most Beautiful Girl In the World, Eirene

Name: (so I don't get confused)

Intelligence:  
Wisdom: (it comes with age)  
Strength:  
Agility:  
Speed:  
Dexterity: (Skill and Grace in physical movement, especially in the use of hands)  
Stamina:  
Constitution: (how well you can take a hit)  
Charisma: (how social you are)  
Comeliness: (your attractiveness)  
Cooperation: (how well you work along with other people/comrades)

PET/OC FORM

Full Name:  
Nicknames: (if any)  
Hails From: (which NEOPIAN land your pet/OC comes from)  
Species:  
Colour:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Height: (time to be specific)  
Weight: (time to be specific)  
Eye Colour:  
Hair Colour:  
Skin Colour:

Good Personality Traits:  
Personality Flaws:  
Odd Habits:  
Fears:  
Favourite Foods:  
Favourite Drinks:

**FOR OC'S BIT**

Mother: (for OCs)  
Relationship with Mother:  
Father:  
Relationship with Father:  
Step-Parents/Foster Parents: (optional)  
Relationship with Step/Foster Parents:  
Siblings: (optional)  
Relationship with Siblings:

**END OF FOR OC'S BIT**

Closest Friends:  
Rival?:  
People they don't like:  
People that don't like the person:  
Boyfriend/Girlfriend: (optional)  
Any past relationships?: (optional)

Preferred God/Gods to Honour:  
Back-Up God/Gods:  
Back-Up God/Gods:

Main Weapon:  
Side Weapon:  
Side Weapon: (optional)  
Side Weapon: (optional)  
Defending Weapon:  
Steed/Traveling Aider:  
Healing Item:  
Strengths: (Four is a good amount)  
Weaknesses:  
Fighting Tactic:

Clothing Description:

How do they conceal/disguise their weapons?: (you can't just walk in a buzzing mall with a rocket grenade launcher, you now)  
How do they activate it back?:

**So that's the pet/OC form! :D Also, do the same Skills form for your pets too (yes Whateva, if you want to enter all your pets, it's going to take you a while). SEND 'EM BY PM! :D If you have any inquiries or requests, please PM them to me! HAPPY FILLING IN! :D**

"**Bless your face, if you sneeze during this video, bless YOU. Peace off. BOOP!" – Tobuscus quote! :D **


	3. A Disaster of A Character & Info

Disaster of a Character

**Hey guys! It's me again, Popgum! :D I'm so fricking sorry for the fricking late update. So guys, your profiles are AMAZING, and it's clear you guys have spent a lot of time on them! Also, yes, I will post up your profiles in next chapter!**

**Oh yeah, you can add some more info if you want on your profiles (Yes Echo, I will put up the random info you put along with your profiles, and each sentence will be moved to the person that the sentence belongs to.) if you want.**

**Also, for the heck/fun of it, I made some random, rubbish, poorly made profile here. :D Total Mary Sue. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Also, I got a surprise for you guys! :D**

**MORE FORM THINGYS!**

**Yes. *sarcastic* What a delight. *out of sarcasm* But if you do them (detailed, the best), it'll make the job easier. So yeah:**

**(Link where I got info to make the character as Mary Sue as possible: glittercandy.d eviant /ar t/Mary- Sue-Tutor ial-4810 1443) Enter without the spaces.**

_What NOT to Do_

Full Name: Mary Angelyka Behlla Celestt Dawne Emberr Fionna Glorya Heavenne Ingryd Jasmyne Karenne Lucynda Nancee Olivya Pryncess Quinne Robynne Summerr Tinna Umi Yasmyn Zoeye Safyre Rubee Geme Sparkel Scarllett Pinke Martche Julye Joone Kokoro Appel Cherrie Roze Chrisanthemoom Cupcayke Kittun Puppidoug Sue  
Nicknames: Mary (by most people), Gorgeous, Baby, Honey, Sexy (only by Hanso, due to his ultra cockiness, though Mary doesn't mind at ALL!)  
Hails From: Neopia Central  
Species: ½ Human, ½ Nimmo, ½ Schorchio, ¾ KOUGRA, ½ Jubjub, ½ Grarrl, ½ Skeith, ½ Korbat, ½ Lenny, ½ Wocky, ½ Bruce, ½ Kiko, ½ Kau, ½ Usul, ½ Aisha, ½ Chia, ½ Eyrie, ½ Tuskaninny, ½ Flotsam, ½ Jetsam, ½ Kacheek, ½ Uni, ½ Buzz, ½ Lupe, ½ Elephante, ½ Gelert, ½ Mynci, ½ Kyrii, ½ Peophin, ½ Quiggle, ½ Shoyru, ½ Acara, ½ Zafara, ½ Blumaroo, ½ Techo, ½ Moehog, ½ Cybunny, ½ Poogle, ½ Grundo, ½ Koi, ½ Meerca, ½ Chomby, ½ Pteri, ½ Krawk, ½ Tonu, ½ Draik, ½ Ixi, ½ Yurble, ½ Ruki, ½ Bori, ½ Hissi, ½ Lutari, ½ Xweetok, ½ Ogrin, ½ Gnorbu  
Colour: She can change colour, though she prefers to keep it Orange. And she absolutely _hates_ being Faerie. And never ever EVER changes into Faerie ever (BUT SHE CAN STILL FLY! SO COOL!).  
Age: 16 (though she is immortal, and can die to be with her loved ones and resurrect again whenever she wants, and she lost her memory in the past, though knows a lot about it)  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5'5''  
Weight: 93 lbs  
Eye Colour: Seductive Green (usually)  
Hair Colour: Bright blue (usually)  
Skin Colour: Depends due to her Colour changing ability  
Physical Description: Mary is really, really sexy and fit. She is very curvy, and she has _big _boobs. She has a big metabolism, so she can eat anything and not gain weight. Mary can weigh less than the lightest feather in the world! Her hair is usually a bright blue, but they can change colour if she wants. It is really curly and falls in ringlets, and goes up to her (sexy, big) butt. It never gets caught in anything. It can shine bright enough to blind polar bears, is always clean and is never out of style. It will never catch on fire, and it can break ANYTHING! Her eyes are kaleidoscopic, but she usually keeps them at a seductive green. They glitter like gems, and make her see in the dark. They emit a low, calm glow, can make laser light shows, and they can hypnotize people! Her smile can hypnotize people too! Her nails are so shiny and pretty, and can never break/chip and are harder than the hardest diamond in the world! She doesn't paint them, but they magically show colours at her WILL! Mary has a special birthmark over her heart, in a shape of a heart. It's really, REALLY special to her!

Good Personality Traits: Humorous, Relaxed, Calm, Adventurous, Intelligent, Confident, Modest, Kind, Warm, Welcoming, Awesome, Caring, Nice, Gentle, Practical, Good Leader, Loving, Hot and ABSOLUTELY PERFECT!  
Personality Flaws: Too nice, too sweet, too trusting  
Odd Habits: Mary has none.  
Fears: Mary fears nothing, except of losing her friends, loved ones and her boyfriend, Hanso  
Favourite Foods: Mary likes everything, though her favourite are Sparkle Sugar, which is harvested everyday from the horns of Unicorns! It's incredibly tasty, so when boys kiss her, they want to kiss her AGAIN!  
Favourite Drinks: Mary likes everything, though her favourite is Sparkle Sugar SODA!

Mother: Maria Sue, Supreme Queen of the Universe (murdered)  
Relationship with Mother: Mary and Maria love each other a lot, and never get angry at each other.  
Father: Mario Sue, Supreme King of the Universe (killed in war)  
Relationship with Father: Mary loved her father a lot, and so did he. Never got angry with each other. Mary got heartbroken when she heard her father died. (Mary is given up to orphanages, and then given back to her mother, Maria)  
Step-Parents/Foster Parents: Michael Best and Michelle Best  
Relationship with Step/Foster Parents: Michael and Michelle and Mary hate each other (excluding Michael and Michelle, they love each other to PIECES). Michael hates Mary for being better and prettier than his daughter, Marissa. Michelle hates Mary for the same reason. Mary hates Michael and Michelle for being SOOOO mean and brutal to her.  
Siblings: Marie Sue (age 13), Marissa Best (age 16, stepsister)  
Relationship with Siblings: Marie Sue- Mary and Marie love each other, and care about each other to death. Never fights with each other. Marissa Best- Marissa and Mary HAAAAAAAATE each other. Marissa loathing Mary because she is much popular, better, and prettier than herself, and Mary hating Marissa for being so mean and brutal to her and being so self-centered.

Closest Friends: Brynn, Xandra (before she became evil), Clara Cheltham, Jordie, Cylara, Lillian Fairweather, Sophie, Gilly, Linae, Nabile, Zina, Amira, Isca, Caylis, Hannah, Masila, Lisha, Kayla, Hanso, Former Boyfriends  
Rival?: She has no rival, but she'll count Marissa  
People they don't like: No one at all! Except Marissa. She doesn't like her.  
People that don't like the person: Her orphanage mates, Jealous people (who still love her), Marissa, Marissa's friends  
Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Hanso (they have epic, long, daily make-out sessions xD, and he even wants to sleep with her, along with Mary's other former boyfriends)  
Any past relationships?: Jeran (had a really good relationship, but a girl who _really _loved Jeran grew jealous, told Jeran, who loved Mary to pieces, that Mary was cheating on him, Jeran grew angry, and yelled at Mary, Mary, immensely heartbroken, broke up with Jeran), Kanrik (loved each other, though she dumped him because he turned evil. He nearly turned good, but turned evil again when he became jealous seeing Armin and Mary dating), Armin (loved each other a lot, but Mary dumped him because she thought Hannah was in love with him, just so Hannah can have Armin), Jacques (loved each other passionately, but Mary thought Caylis had a crush on him, so she dumped him), Garin (became inseperable, Horace (became lame when Mary left him, Mary thought Zina loved him), Tomos (loved Tomos a lot, passionately, though left him when Nabile had some feelings for him), Hoban (became lame when Mary left him, because Mary thought Linae liked him), Bruno (became the Neopian Hulk when Mary dumped him because Bruno liked her only for her really hot and sexy body, drank the cursed potion just to get her back), Gorix (became lame when Mary left him, because she thought Cylara liked him), Roxton (became a Hopeless Romantic when Mary broke up with him, Roxton only loved Mary because she was really hot and sexy)

Preferred God/Gods to Honour: Every God, because Every God loves her  
Back-Up God/Gods: Every God  
Back-Up God/Gods: Every God

Main Weapon: Sword that can control anything, and can never break, and is the strongest and best sword in the world, and is named Hanso, after her boyfriend (It's actually Excalibur, except it's REALLY enhanced, and Excalibur left King Arthur for a better person, like Mary) (she has a LOT of weapons, and her weapons can change but these are her main weaponry)  
Side Weapon: Bow that can shoot and make any arrow really powerful, and can never break and is the best bow in the world, and is named Brynn, after her best ever friend  
Side Weapon: Spear that can control anything, and can never break, and is the strongest and best spear in the world, named Xandra, because she always cared for her and became evil when Mary started become best friends with Brynn and became Hanso's girlfriend.  
Side Weapon: Gun that can shoot anything and make bullets out of everything, always has ammo, never runs out of ammo, and is named Fyora because she was the one who adopted her  
Defending Weapon: A Round Shield that can back anyone off, can never break, and called Maria, after her mother  
Steed/Traveling Aider: Mary has a beautiful white horse named Margaret. She rides her all the time, though she almost always flies in the air.  
Healing Item: She doesn't need it, because when she somehow gets hurt or killed, she doesn't die because she is god-like and she will regenerate. She can even breathe in space, underwater, under rocks, and under piles of stuff!  
Strengths: Physical Strength, Speed, Endurance, Agility, Stealth, Swordfighting, Archery, Weaponry, Solving Puzzles, Fighting, Use of Words  
Weaknesses: Loss of Loved Ones  
Fighting Tactic: Just Fight  
Clothing Description: Mary has lots of different outfits, but basically, she dresses really, really, _really _sexy, but not slutty. They have an uncanny resemblance to underwear, but they're not. They never get dirty, though get to be see-through when gotten wet, and spontaneously shred at random. They can become weaponry, put out fires, heal ALL wounds and feed starving children! And her outfit just REGENERATES!

How do they conceal/disguise their weapons?: She doesn't. It disappears when other people see it (the ones who don't know the truth).  
How do they activate it back?: She always keeps them on hand.

Intelligence: 18 (she is very skilful, and doesn't suck at anything, and whenever she does something, she looks really cute when she's doing it)  
Wisdom: 18  
Strength: 18  
Agility: 18  
Speed: 18  
Dexterity: 18  
Stamina: 18  
Constitution: 18  
Charisma: 18  
Comeliness: 18  
Cooperation: 18

Hers is really high, because she is the best sorceress in the world. She can fly and run at the speed of sound (even without being painted FAERIE!), has telepathy, empathy, telekinesis, elementkinesis, dimension travelling, time travelling without aging, transforming and more! She knows everything in the world, can read and speak ANY language fluently, and she can tell the future.

**Very Mary Sue. Are your eyes bleeding? Yes? Good. So anyway, I just did this chapter for fun, and you could STILL edit your profiles, and add any random info in (Yes, you could add other topics like Physical Description and such).**

**And also, the **_**DEADLINE **_**for editing is **_**31**__**st**__** of August, 2012, UTC+10:00 **_** (basically the time zone here in Sydney).**

**Happy Editing!**

**-Popgum**


End file.
